Conveyors include a plurality of rollers (e.g., cylindrical or spherical rollers) for moving boxes, luggage, parcels and other items over the length of an upper conveying surface of the conveyor. The upper conveying surface can be horizontal, or it can be at a fixed or adjustable incline (positive or negative slope). Certain conveyors have a series of telescopically connected sections that make the upper conveying surface extendible in length.
Some conveyors have powered rollers that propel the items. Other conveyors have passive free-spinning rollers that convey the items by gravity. In some cases, a moving belt overlays the rollers or some other belt-supporting surface to support the conveyed items with a smoother, more evenly distributed surface. The moving belt helps prevent conveyed items from getting caught in transitional areas between adjacent conveyor sections or between rollers within a section.